


Mondays

by gannonic



Series: everyone is female and everything hurts [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Nyotalia, cutie pie lesbians, enjoy your cavities, i love these two, literal fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gannonic/pseuds/gannonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondays were exhausting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mondays

Mondays are for work. 

Mondays are for when Felicita drinks three expressos in the first ungodly hour she’s awake. She’ll kiss Monika, who’s too absorbed in her paperwork to notice much, before running out the door and to the train were she runs off that and to her office. She’ll almost fall asleep at her desk twice, and almost agrees to pass an atrocious law about parrots before correcting herself.

Mondays are for when Monika spends the day in her home office, carefully reading paperwork twice and trying not to get distracted by thinking about Felicita. She’ll forget about her lunch break until her sister shows up about an hour after it with fresh potatoes and quark and beer. 

Mondays are when after Monika retires to the sitting room at 17:00 to pick up a book to relax with Felicita calls her and asks how her day was, where Monika will reply with ‘It was good,’ and ‘Yes I remembered to eat I’m not an infant,’ and Felicita will laugh her laugh that just lights up Monika’s world and then they’ll talk about what would happen if one day they woke up and one of them grew dog ears, and Monika would assure Felicita that ‘No, that’s not possible, please stop crying,’ and then Felicita will somber up and laugh and Monika will join her and Felicita will have to leave because there’s someone important calling her even though Monika is the most important person in the universe to her, and Monika will understand and they’ll say they love each other and their goodbyes and hang up.

Mondays are for when neither of them actually get to see the other until Felicita comes back late from having dinner with her sister and Carmen and Bo and Femke and after she gets distracted after having a glass to many of wine. She’ll strip down to her underwear, exchange her bra for a comfy t-shirt and slide into bed, kissing Monika on her cheek when she stirs to let her know that it was her and that she was safe and then fall asleep with Monika in her arms.

Mondays were exhausting.

Mondays also preceded Sundays.

Sundays were for sleeping in until Felicita eventually woke up to Monika stroking her hair and then giving her a kiss good morning that would eventually turn into something more but then Monika would pull away and Felicita would make this whiny noise in the back of her throat but Monika would just get up and ‘do you want breakfast because you can pick and I’ll cook,’ and then Felicita will exit the bed and end up helping Monika make the ciambellas (or kraphens as Monika would half-heartedly argue, only to be distracted when Felicita accidentally got some flour on Monika’s face and licked it off). 

Sundays were for when Felicita would lay in Monika’s lap as they both watched daytime television, either laughing at a comedy show or crying at one of Carmen’s soap operas. They wouldn’t talk, just bask in each other’s presence until Felicita says ‘If we were humans and we could get married, I think I’d want a chocolate cake,’ and then they start planning the wedding they could never have while smiling and laughing and kissing.

Sundays were when their days didn’t end in sex (that was saved for Saturday), but that was okay because they got to sit down and got to talk and pick were they left off last Sunday and everything would be perfect, even when Felicita demands Monika carry her upstairs to bed for sleep, and then Monika trips halfway up the steps and states that ‘you really need to lay off the pasta,’ Felicita pouts and says ‘but you love my goddess thighs,’ and Monika would give in and agree that yes, she really really did.

Mondays were Felicita’s favourite because she knew with every Monday, a Sunday was just a week away.

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes an ode to my favourite hetalia arc, where everyones a girl and nothing hurts.
> 
> Footnotes:  
> -Ciambellas and Kraphens are respectively the italian and german terms for a kind of breakfast doughnut thing that is actually hella delicious  
> \- Bo- Belgium, Femke- Netherlands, Carmen- Spain  
> -Quark is a cheese product thingy that's usually used in Germanic countries.


End file.
